Alone
by EonaDGM
Summary: Sasuke was left alone too many times in his life. And now that the person he loves is declared dead after a mission, he is giving up. But there is one thing that keeps him alive. The child inside of him. For now. NejiSasu, Shounen-Ai, Mpreg
1. Left alone

**Hello everyone,**

 **new story again, even though 'Come back to me' is not yet finished.**

 **But this is only a two-shot. Just one more chapter to come.**

 **Okay, pairing is Neji/Sasuke. That's becoming like my second favourite pairing in Naruto.**

 **Like with 'Come back to me': This is Mpreg (male pregnancy)! If you don't like that or something, simply don't read it. Also Shounen-Ai, but nothing really sexual. So you've been warned, no flames.**

 **This is rated M because of mentions of suicide and maybe because I'm silghtly paranoid.**

 **Disclaimer: Look at my other stories, I don't own anything there, so I don't here either.**

 **Okay, basically everyone is OOC, expcept maybe Neji.**

 **And this chapter is from Sasuke's POV.**

* * *

Empty and cold.

This is all I feel. The apartment I am in is empty and cold. At the moment I am laying in the bed, curled up as good as I can these days. When I reach out a hand to the other side of the mattress I feel it again. It's empty and cold. No other body warming it, no warmth lingering, not even scent. I don't even feel any warmth from the blanket covering me anymore, it's only cold. And this is exactly how I am feeling inside. Empty and cold.

It's been like that for over six months. Since he died. My friend, my flat-mate, my halt and my love. Why did Tsunade have to send him on this mission? Why exactly him? Ah yes, right, because originally Naruto should, but he refused because Sakura was two months pregnant. Two months! I know by experience that as far along as that, one is perfectly capable of looking after one's self alone. But the dobe, being Tsunade's pet got his leave. So they needed another strong fighter from our circle. I was assigned to do a different job, so it left him, the other genius. Even though he knew the mission he got didn't really fit his abilities, being the dutiful person he is he accepted. He listened to neither my nor his cousin's words to don't do it.

The mission was set to take around three months. The first went fine and we received constant messages from his team. But five weeks into the assignment the contact was lost. There was a one week long wait, but no message came. At that time I had already been confined to the village so I was there the whole time. After that a search group was sent, but all they came back with was one gravely wounded member of the team out of four. Not him. After three weeks in a coma this person told us that what no one wanted to hear. The other three ninjas had been slaughtered in front of her eyes. And so had he!

Again I was left completely alone. I know it's not his fault and he didn't want to leave me, but it hurts so much nonetheless. Too much to be honest, I can't take it any longer. I have been left alone too often in my life.

The first time was when I was still a child, seven years old. It was when my family left, they were killed. It was a day in autumn and I was on my way home from a kunai training. I was late and it was already dark. Everything was well until I entered the Uchiha district where I lived. Bodies were laying on the street, people I knew and loved. When I ran into my family's home, I saw them laying dead as well, my brother looming over them, bloodied sword still in hand. I don't know why he didn't kill me that night. There are moments I wish he did, because dying is so much less pain than being left completely alone. It hurt so much back then. A child can't comprehend, so it only suffers. Suddenly without anyone to trust, anyone to speak to, anyone who loves him. It turned me into the cold person I am today.

The second time was when I left to Orochimaru. Okay, to be honest this doesn't count, because I left on my own accord and wasn't left. But I was still practically alone in the snake's lair. The dobe always chased after me, but of course no one came close enough to understand me (to be correct my own fault as well). I killed my brother and after knowing the reason why he killed my clan it left me even more alone. I let myself be led my Madara, Tobi, Obito or however that guy was called. But after some time I lost faith in him and fought with my former friends throughout the whole battle. I returned to Konoha after that and due to my help in the war didn't receive a real punishment.

I hoped from that on I would never be left alone. How wrong I was.

The third time started relatively happy. After around a year back in Konoha for some reason I fell in love with the dobe. Today I can't say why anymore, but I did. It took me another half a year to say it to him. He seemed happy and we got together. I thought I finally found happiness. Only to learn the harsh truth after two years of relationship. In the last time of it he already became a bit distant and spent more time somewhere I didn't know, but I thought nothing of it. That is until I caught him in the middle of it. I had been sent to retrieve Sakura for Tsunade, only to find her not alone in her apartment. No, with the one I believed to be my boyfriend. And the position they were in told me all about their relationship. I remember slamming the door shut and only running away. I couldn't think straight. Again I was naïve and thought he would come after me and apologize, but he didn't.

The next time I saw him was two full days later and he acted like nothing happened. I couldn't take it anymore and confronted him. And what he told me shocked me more than I would ever admit to anyone but the one person who saved after it. The dobe said that his relationship with Sakura began only two months after we came together. They have been doing it behind my back for basically the whole time! When I asked why he only shrugged. He didn't think I could mean something with our relationship, that I didn't really care about him, only saw him as someone to sleep with. But in reality it was exactly the other way around. That was what I was to him. Someone to have fun with while he was together with a girl. I got angry but he didn't care. I was only some stupid traitor anyway, he yelled. I didn't deserve someone caring for me, someone who loves me. He already spent too much time of his life with the search of me and now he doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore. I was more than hurt, especially by the honesty I saw behind his words. Again I ran, I don't know anymore if I cried, but I guess I didn't as my tears have long all been wasted.

And the best thing was that nearly everyone from our circle knew! Each of them except Team 8 and Neji knew that in truth Naruto was together with Sakura and not me. It split our group in the end because the four held to me while everyone else to Naruto. To be honest I was surprised that the Hyuugas turned against him as well. But Hinata lost her infatuation with him, because she suspected the false relationship and got together with Kiba. Neji's reason though I would find out later.

After that I was completely broken. I locked myself in my house and didn't come out for weeks. I didn't eat much, neither slept and slowly faded away. No matter what Hinata, Neji or anyone tried I wouldn't react. I was alone one time too often. But especially the Hyuuga boy wouldn't leave me. Nonetheless after some time like this even darker thoughts invaded my mind. I thought of suicide. I tried it. But I didn't take enough sleeping pills and failed. The next time I tried I sliced my wrists. And it would have worked if not for a certain brunette again.

He told me later that he got a bad feeling that day and when he came to my house and smelled the blood rushed in. I don't remember it though, I was unconscious by the time he arrived. He brought me to hospital and my life was saved again. In the beginning I wasn't at all happy about that and only shouted at Neji for interfering. But he didn't get angry, instead he watched over me the following time. He got Tsunade to make me move in with him to prevent more suicide tries. At first I thought he would treat me like a burden like everyone else did, but not in the slightest. He took care of me until I was well enough to do it myself, even took unpaid leave from missions once. He was there whenever I had a nightmare and comforted me when I needed it. I'm only human as well, yes (even though I try to deny it). He even disobeyed his clan when they forbid him to associate with me (luckily Hinata solved that or they probably would have killed him).

I tried to push him away but he was persistent. In the end I yelled at him, why he cared so much. He only chuckled and asked me if I wanted the real reason. When I did, he hugely surprised me by saying he loved me. Of course I thought he lied or was making fun of me or something. But he stayed calm and said he didn't. This was the first time I told anyone what Naruto threw at me that day. He was shocked, but also angry and the first thing he said was that I shouldn't believe that, because it was not true. It took him a long time to convince me that he was honest in all he said, but in the end I broke down in his arms. Pitiful when I think back to it today, how low did Sasuke Uchiha sink.

But to be honest I don't really regret it. Because after it I got a new relationship and a much more calm, caring and safe one at that. I slowly began to open up to him and he showed me what it means to have someone care for you. He became my halt in the world and after some time I came to love him back as well. He accepted my insecure behaviour in the beginning, like I would snap at him only because he talked with Tenten a little too much. But no matter what I did, when I needed comforting he was there and I realized that he went through similar loss in his childhood like I did. Maybe that was one thing that made me trust him so fast.

It's been five and a half years since the last time I tried to kill myself. Five years spent in relationship with Neji. Five happy years. I also became friends with Hinata, Kiba and kind of with Shino in this time as they were the only ones who stayed with me. But now Neji's gone. I have lost the one thing that saved me from suicide the last time. My world is completely dark again, empty and cold. It's been like that for months. And Team 8 are surely not enough to keep me in the world. Then why I am still here, you ask.

Well, to be correct I am not completely empty, only my heart is. Because at the moment there is a new life growing inside me. A child. I'm pregnant, good eight months. Sounds unbelievable as I am a boy, right? Well, it isn't. Of course I was more than shocked when Tsunade said my throwing up and tiredness was coming from a baby growing inside me. But from what she said it's Ororchimaru's fault. He experimented on me when I was in Sound, that's true. But I would never have thought that he put female reproductive organs into me. But apparently he did and made me able to bear children. Back then I was shocked but happy at the same time (I was also glad that it didn't already happen when I was still with Naruto, I would not want to have had to bear his child). I always wanted to have a family, to restore my clan was one of my goals after all. But I kind of had to let this go when I discovered that I was not at all interested in girls. But now I could have a child with the person who saved me from the (my second if you want it like that) dark. Because at that time he was still considered alive.

Of course that ended in my world breaking even more when he was declared dead. The child would never know his father. Back then I wanted to leave the world and join him on the other side, but I couldn't. The thought of killing the child inside of me as well kept me from doing it. Nonetheless I don't have the strength to continue living on my own, not even for my child. For now I am still alive so that my child can life, but I won't survive after the birth. Everyone (well, everyone still with me) tried to persuade me that Neji would want me to live for him and for the child, we both know what it means to grow up without parents, but I can't. That means I've got less than one month left to live and then I can see him again. I bet he will be angry at me for giving up.

Ouch! That was a hard kick, baby. I know you don't like these thoughts either, but I can't help it. Right now I am at home, it is hard to move too much with the bulge I developed and my bad state doesn't help. So basically all I do is lay in the bed these days, not having the will to do anything else. Hinata or Kiba come every day to make sure I eat and so on. They want to at least keep the baby alive. And just as I am thinking that the bedroom door opens with a creak.

"Sasuke? Are you there?" Hinata's timid voice asks, at least she isn't stuttering anymore.

"Hn" What am I supposed to say? It's not like I can really move anywhere.

"You have to get out of the bed sometimes, you know," she sighs and walks over to the window, drawing the curtains open, "It's a beautiful day outside and you haven't been out for weeks."

I groan when the sunlight floods my eyes and turn away, my bump getting in the way. The girl sighs another time, then I feel the bed dip close to my head and the smell of food invades my nose.

"Here, I brought something to eat. You need it to keep the baby healthy," she says, running her hand through my hair to get my attention.

When I don't react, she pulls the black tresses, forcing me to sit up, "You will eat that, Sasuke Uchiha. Even if you have given up, the child doesn't deserve it to die because of your selfishness."

I groan but comply. It's fascinating how much she changed, from the shy girl in the genin days. I guess seeing your long time idol and crush become so different to what he once was forces you to change as well. She is sitting next to me while I eat the meal she made, trying to get my appearance a bit fixed, while I avoid looking into her eyes, these white orbs, so similar to Neji's. Suddenly she speaks up in a small voice.

"Sasuke I know it's hard for you but… Can't you please try to live? I am sure Neji-nii-san would never want to see you like this. He kept you from… killing yourself last time, I am sure his opinion hasn't changed. And even if he is already gone I am sure he wants you to carry on without him and especially if he knew of the child."

She leans slightly forward to rub one of her hands over my belly, a small smile passing over her face when she feels a kick. I know that she and Kiba have been trying to have a child by themselves for some time now, but it didn't work yet. She continues.

"You and Nii-san understood each other like nobody else could and I know he would want you to live. You can't simply give up, not the child nor his love and his wishes. He would want his kid to have at least one parent and maybe one day you can find someone to love again and…"

But now I stop her rant by raising a hand, "I know what you want to say, Hinata. You made it clear many times already and I understand as well. But I simply can't anymore. I know you only want the best for everyone, but I have broken too many times and just can't carry on anymore. No one can save me. Well, maybe if Neji by any wonder came back suddenly. Maybe then but I'm sorry there is no other possibility," my voice is raspy after not using it for so long, "But you will take the child after all, like we discussed?"

She lowers her head and nods sadly, "Yes, we will look after the child and give him all the love you and Nii-san would have given him. I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm sure you will be missed."

I force a sad smile, murmur something akin to a thank you and cuddle back into the covers. Hinata stays seated on my bed for a moment then she sighs and leaves the room, but I can hear her sniffles when she goes.

I close my eyes. I know it's unfair for the child, the few friends I still have and most of all Neji, who saved me from self-destruction with big effort only for me to fall into that pattern again. The baby delivers a strong kick against my stomach and I rub the spot.

"I'm sorry, little one, I won't be there when you see the world. If you really want that I am, hope that your father will return before you're born…" I murmur while I drift back asleep, only to dream of Neji coming back as I have so often already.

Three weeks left to live.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thank you for reading.**

 **Not a nice Naruto, but I couldn't think of anybody else (and maybe it was because I don't really like him).**

 **So, yeah, hope you liked it nonetheless, some Feedback would be great.**

 **Next chapter should be coming out sometime in the next two weeks. Hope to see you then.**


	2. Back to you

**Hello everyone,**

 **today the second part of 'Alone'.**

 **As it is only a two-shot, there won't be anymore in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the child and Shizuka.**

 **Also this chapter is from third Person POV.**

* * *

Less than one week left to live.

At the moment Sasuke is sitting up, just because his child wouldn't give him a second of calm and is constantly kicking or moving. He is trying to read a book, but can't focus on it, his eyes swimming from weakness. He is thin and there are dark circles under his eyes, contrasting to his skin even paler than it normally is. Hinata has left around half an hour ago.

He is nearly dozing off until he suddenly hears movements outside the apartment. He looks up shortly, ninja senses tingling, but then simply sinks down again, not having the strength to do anything. When though the sounds get frantic he groans and slowly swings his legs over the side of the bed. He doesn't know what he wishes for it to be. A thief, who would kill him but the baby as well, or someone he knows, coming to pester him about not giving up. He waddles over to the door, using the wall for support, but just as he opens it, another one opposite from him is slammed open as well.

But the person who sets step inside is no one he would have expected. He gasps and his eyes go wide. Brown hair, matted with blood and knotted, hangs until the waist. The white and brown clothes are torn and blood soaked, a simple black coat thrown over them. Pale skin is littered with bruises, cuts and whatnot. The dark headband is missing, revealing a bright green mark. But he is alive! Frantic white eyes are looking around until they spot Sasuke and immediately change to relief and happiness.

"Sasuke!" the person shouts and runs over, stumbling.

Before the raven can utter a word he is embraced tightly by two strong arms. His eyes are wide as he breathes in the familiar scent, even though it is overshadowed by blood at the moment. He has him back and he can tell that the injuries are not a threat anymore. As soon as he can rip himself out of his frozen shock, he brings his thin arms up and grabs hard in the cloth on the person's back, burying his head in the familiar mane. Soon the first tear runs down his cheek.

"N-Neji…" he whispers, crying into the worn-down coat, "You're back! You came back to me!"

The other smiles softly, holding the shaking raven close, one tear slipping from his eyes as well, "I am. I promised that I would come back, didn't I? I'm just so happy you're still here."

For some minutes they just simply stand there, holding each other, revelling in the feeling to have the person they love back in their arms. Sasuke ignores a pain shooting through him, simply not caring at the moment. After some time he lifts his head, wet trails on his cheeks, to the Hyuuga.

"Where were you? The member of your team they brought back said you were all slaughtered in front of her eyes…"

A pale hand lifts up and runs through the pitch black strands, "I am sorry for that. But that was apparently a gen-jutsu they cast on each of us. I saw the other three getting killed as well. I think they left her because they thought they couldn't get any important information out of her. That's why they left her to be found by the village. We other three were taken with them, imprisoned and… let's say, asked for information on the village," Neji carefully explains.

The Uchiha sniffles softly and bites back another pain, "How did you escape? And the others?"

The brunette shakes his head sadly, "I couldn't save them, unfortunately. As for how I escaped. To be honest I am not sure. I only knew I had to go back to you or you would do something overly stupid again," he pulls the smaller man closer again, deciding to ask about his lover's huge stomach later.

"Yeah, thank you…" Sasuke mutters happily then he looks up and runs his fingers over Neji's bruised cheek, "But you're injured. Are you okay?"

The other nods, "Yes, I'm fine. Most of the wounds are basically healed by now, don't worry. Anyway…"

He carefully pushes his lover a bit away from him, "What have you done to yourself? You are way too thin and pale."

The raven looks away, keeping himself from gasping at a new wave of pain. Neji sighs and shakes his head.

"I'm not mad at you, okay? I know what you did, you lost your will to live again. That's why you look like that. I was only afraid that you didn't make it. It would have been really painful to come back to the village after all the shit I went through only to find out you killed yourself."

He smiles sadly then leans forward and captures Sasuke's lips with his. It's a soft kiss and they both enjoy every second of it. When they part again, Neji puts his forehead onto the Uchiha's and smiles softly.

"Just never do it again, okay? I might not be in time to save you next time and I don't want to see that happen. I couldn't take that either," he says in a slightly shaking voice.

"But still," the Hyuuga continues and lets one of his hands travel down until it comes to rest on the smaller's protruding belly, "What is this?"

For a moment Sasuke is silent, biting back another wave of pain. Neji though startles when he feels movement under his hand.

"Huh?"

Suddenly the Uchiha smiles up at his lover and lays a hand on the other's, "This is our child."

"Our child?" the white eyes are wide, "You don't want to tell me you're p-pregnant?"

"I am," Sasuke says, but immediately recoils when he sees the other's shocked expression, "I am sorry. You don't want it, I understand that. I mean we're young and we're ninjas. And with me…"

But the brunette stops his panicked rambling by wrapping his arms around the shaking form, "No, I do want it. I love it. I was just surprised since it's not every day that you encounter a pregnant man. If I may ask, how did this work?"

"Something with Orochimaru's experiments. I found out about one month into your mission…" Sasuke explains relieved, cuddling into the arms embracing him.

Again a moment of silence reigns until the Uchiha speaks up, "I'm sorry, but… Uh… If not for this baby, I, ah, would most likely not be here anymore. If I wasn't with child I would have given up much earlier. It kept me alive…" he admits softly, afraid of the older's reaction.

But only the brunette's arms tighten, "Then I should be happy, you became pregnant at exact this time, shouldn't I? Just don't do something like that again, like I said."

"I won't as long as you're there…" Sasuke snuggles into his boyfriend, inhaling his scent and blinking back the tears forming in his eyes. _'Stupid hormones,'_ he thinks.

But suddenly the calm scene is broken as a far harder wave of pain hits the Uchiha and he groans out loudly at it. Immediately Neji lessens his embrace and looks at his lover worried.

"Sasuke? Is something wrong?"

The other groans again and puts a hand on his belly, from where the pain is coming from. Suddenly his eyes widen as the next pain comes and with it a feeling of something snapping inside him. Not a second later, a strange liquid runs down his tights. Fear grips his heart. He knows what is happening and is clearly frightened by it. He is brought back to reality by his lover's voice.

"Sasuke, answer me. What's happening? Are you okay?"

Black orbs with a slight fright in them lift to worried white ones.

"Have you ever heard of stress induced labour?"

Neji's eyes widen considerably, "Y-You mean the baby is coming? Now!?"

"Yes, it seems so," the raven presses out under a new pain.

"Oh shit," the brunette says and hurriedly scoops the smaller up in his arms, "How far along are you?"

"Far enough. Less than one week until the due date," Sasuke groans, gripping his stomach.

"Sorry for causing you so much stress then..." Neji murmurs.

The other tough only smiles faintly and touches the bruised cheek, "Don't worry, it was the good kind of stress… Argh!"

"Ssh, we're at hospital soon. Do you need anyone special?"

"Tsunade would be good."

Only few minutes later Neji bursts through the hospital doors, shocking everyone near. But he doesn't care as he turns to one of the nurses around.

"Where is Tsunade? It's urgent!"

"I-In her room. This corridor down and the last room to the right," the surprised woman answers.

The brunette nods and hurriedly turns when Sasuke screams in pain again. He carefully carries the raven along the doors, whispering soothing words to him. Until an unpleasantly familiar voice interrupts him.

"Neji? What are you doing here? I thought you were dead! And what's with Sasuke?"

The Hyuuga turns, his eyes hard when they fall on the pink hair of Sakura, "Not your business. So leave, we have to go to Tsunade."

"But – "

"No, you stay away from us. You caused enough hurt, so never bother any of us again," he growls, his hold on the man in his arms tightening when the other grips his shirt in pain.

Shocked by the cold eyes the girl falls silent and Neji sprints the last distance until the mentioned door. He throws it open, startling the Hokage effectively awake.

"Tsunade! We need your help!" he shouts, while the woman tries to see through sleepy eyes.

"What? Moment, is that you Neji? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" she mumbles.

"I'm not, but I hadn't time to report in yet!" he answers exasperated, "But that's not the point now! Sasuke went into labour! At least he said so. He needs your help!"

"Sasuke?" she hurriedly comes from behind her table stepping in front of the raven in Neji's arms.

The boy whimpers, "It's time. Neji's return triggered it…"

"Okay, come with me!" she immediately says and walks through a door into a small doctor room.

Sasuke screams and the brunette tenses, trying to sooth him. Tsunade washes her hands, shouts for Shizune and another medic and then turns to the couple.

"Neji, lay him down there. I will examine him. We don't have time to waste."

The Hyuuga's expression speaks of anxiousness and fear, but he complies, soothing Sasuke when he doesn't want to let go of the ripped material covering the older's shoulders. He takes the raven's hand and keeps on murmuring soft words, not moving a bit from the other's side. The woman steps over and holds a hand, glowing green with chakra, out over the bulging stomach. After a moment she frowns. Just then Shizune and another woman with long reddish brown hair burst through the doors.

"You sent for us, Tsunade," the raven says, quickly assessing the situation in the room and noting the pained Uchiha, drawing the right conclusions.

"Yes, Shizune, Shizuka," the blonde turns to them, "We need to perform a C-Section and fast. It could get bad if we don't act fast."

Without question the two younger women start bustling around, preparing for the task. Neji is clearly afraid of losing his lover, but he does his best to look strong for the raven. The Uchiha also lifts his head and asks in a weak voice, the neglect he did to his body becoming apparent.

"W-What's happening?"

"We will do a C-Section. You have neither the strength nor the necessary body parts to give birth naturally. But don't worry, you won't feel anything. It will all end well, I promise," Tsunade explains.

Then she puts some narcotic on his belly, numbing it. He squeezes Neji's hand when he loses feeling, afraid that his survival was in vain because the child would not make it through the birth. The Hyuuga crouches down next to him, murmuring words without end, promises, reassurances, small stories of their past time together and calming words. A tear runs down Sasuke's cheek as he turns his face to his lover. He closes his eyes when Shizune brings the scalpel. Neji though watches, not without fright of course, while not stopping to talk to the Uchiha. He sees how they cut the pale skin open, cringing at the blood running down, and sees how Shizune careful reaches into the womb and pulls a small body, covered in blood as well out. His eyes widen and he squeezes Sasuke's hand back when he gets a first look of his child.

There is an incredibly tense moment in which reigns silence. Everyone holds their breath, because the child doesn't make any sound. Tears well up in Sasuke's eyes, but then a faint squeak is heard. And soon it erupts into a loud vail. All of them breathe in relief. Tears are now running down Neji's cheeks as well. It was all a bit much for him at once, but he can't contain his happiness. The two women finish the birth and stich Sasuke back up while Shizuka washes the baby. The Hyuuga has been sitting frozen for some time while the raven smiles faintly and lets his body get the much needed rest.

"Congratulations," Shizuka says when she shows Neji the child, "It's a healthy boy."

A bright smile stretches over the brunette's face and he turns to the Uchiha, burying his face in the pale neck, "Do you hear that, Sasuke? We have a son, a child. Thank you so much for giving him to me. And I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there for you."

He murmurs into the skin, a last tear slipping down his cheek, "You are great, Sasuke…"

But suddenly he stiffens at the lack of response from the raven. He lifts his face and stares at the smaller with a worried expression, "Sasuke? Can you hear me? Sasuke?! Answer me!"

When the Uchiha doesn't show any reaction, Neji starts to panic. He grabs his lover's shoulders and pulls him close, carefully shaking him. He shouts, startling the medic nins and causing the baby to loudly wail.

"Sasuke! Wake up! Please! Don't leave me now! Please not! Sasuke!"

Tsunade realises the situation and hurriedly steps closer. Her hands are glowing and she holds them out over the raven, while Shizuka tries to soothe the new-born and Shizune grabs medical supplies. The blonde frowns.

"His body is giving up on him! The state he was in was too bad! Hurry! We have to stabilize him! Get me vitamins!"

She begins to shout out orders and her assistant hastily complies. In both women's eyes is fear of losing the Uchiha displayed. Neji meanwhile doesn't want to let go of his lover. He cries, breaking down due to too much emotional pain in the past time and too many shocks in the last hours. It is Shizuka who carefully approaches him. She lays the free hand on his shoulder and slowly starts to pry him off the unconscious body.

"Neji! You have to let go of him now! He needs to be treated and you're in the way of that! Tsunade will save him, don't worry! But now you have to go!"

The Hyuuga opens his mouth to argue, but the woman cuts him off, "No discussion now. Plus," she holds the baby in her arm in front of the shocked man's face, "You have your son to take care of now! You can't do anything for Sasuke now, but for him! So get up and I will show you what you have to do!"

Carefully she manages to coax Neji to let go of the thin body and apathetically follow her into a room on the other side of the corridor. Meanwhile Tsunade and Shizune do what they can to save the Uchiha's life.

Sasuke himself doesn't notice anything of that.

* * *

It takes over a week until black orbs slowly flutter open again. It takes him some time to adjust to the light then his eyes wander around. And the first thing he spots is a greatly relieved Neji (back to normal) sitting next to his head.

"Sasuke! You're finally awake! I'm so glad!"

The raven tiredly attempts to smile, "I-Is this real?" he croaks out.

Neji cocks his head to the side, surprised, "Of course it's real. You're not dead if that's what you mean. And I'm back," he smiles.

"What happened?" Sasuke asks, trying to sit up, but wincing at a harsh pain from his abdomen.

"You don't remember? You gave birth and then you… lost consciousness."

Slowly the raven shakes his head, then something comes to his mind, "The baby! Is it okay?"

To his surprise he feels arms envelope him in a close hug, "It is, Sasuke. We have a son."

He smiles softly when he feels a wet drop on his shoulder, one tear running down his cheek as well.

"Can I see him?" he asks softly.

"Of course," Neji hurriedly detaches himself from the smaller, wipes his eyes and stands up.

He walks over to a small cradle on the other side of the room and bends down, carefully taking a bundle wrapped in a blanket out of it. Smiling he comes back to the bed Sasuke is laying on and looking at him apprehensively. When he sits next to his lover on the bed and holds out the child to him, the raven gasps. Neji carefully lays the boy into the Uchiha's arms and leans his head into the other's neck.

"Thank you so much, Sasuke. For carrying our child. Thank you and I'm sorry for what you have gone through," he whispers for his lover alone to hear.

Sasuke smiles, gently rocking the child, "You don't have to apologize, nor thank me that much. What you did for me was far more greater. You saved my life and gave me happiness. And don't you dare to argue about that now. Nonetheless I am also so happy about this child. I really am."

He leans his head against the older's, revelling in the warmth and comforting scent he knows so well.

"Does he have a name?" Sasuke asks after some comfortable silence.

Neji lifts his head, inching closer to the Uchiha and laying an arm around his shoulders, "No, not yet, I wanted you to decide."

Again the raven smiles. He thinks for some seconds, then he smiles and voices out his idea, "How about Kyujo? It means 'rescue'."

The Hyuuga smiles and gives his lover a soft kiss, "It's wonderful. Really thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Thank you for coming back and saving me once again," Sasuke responds, kissing back.

When they separate though, the Uchiha grins, "But maybe in exchange for me carrying the child, you could then finally make me yours by the law."

The brunette looks at him surprised, "I would love to but I thought my clan was strictly against us marrying."

Again all he earns is a smile, "When I was giving up, they tried everything to keep me alive. Even Hiashi came to me and said he was sorry how he treated us back then. And that, if by any miracle you would return to me, then he would allow you to marry me. Didn't he tell you?"

Stunned the older shakes his head, "I saw him, but he didn't mention any of that. But I'm happy anyway. Will you, Sasuke Uchiha, then do me the honour and become my husband?"

The raven smiles brighter than he ever did since he was small, "Of course I will, Neji Hyuuga."

And they share another long and soft kiss. At that the small boy, Kyujo, starts to slightly fuss as well. Both turn to the baby which happily giggles, causing them both to smile and look at their little wonder. Then Neji speaks up.

"I heard from Hinata-sama that you were planning on giving the baby to her."

"Hn?" Sasuke looks up questioningly.

"It wouldn't have worked…"

"Why?" the raven looks surprised.

The older smiles and kisses him on the forehead, "He has your eyes. That beautiful black. The Hyuuga clan wouldn't have accepted him without Byakugan."

Sasuke chuckles, "Well then it's good that it didn't come to that, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Neji murmurs, giving his lover a short kiss.

Both lean their heads together, looking down at their child, smiling softly. They are looking forward to a hopefully happy future. A life where they can forget all the bad things that happened to them in the past and simply be happy.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **I hope you liked the end. Happy ending, because I don't like the sad ones.**

 **Anyway thank you for reading the story. Reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Shizuka means calm by the way.**

 **And Kyujo saving/rescue (says my japanese dictionary).**

 **Hope to see you at a different story. ;)**


End file.
